LeShawna (Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition)
LeShawna (The Sister with Tude) is the 24 year old hairstylist, and runs a few hair and makeup partnership with Anne Maria. She is the girlfriend of Harold, and things are a rollercoaster for her and Harold. When things are good, they are travelling, and by themselves, they are the best they have ever been, but when it comes to drama with their families, and others talking to them, they are the worst. The smallest things can cause the biggest issues with these 2, and LeShawna wants a ring, and the only way that happens is if they go on Couples Therapy. BiographyEdit Will be updated as season goes on. Couples Therapy: Total Drama EditionEdit On Day 1, LeShawna explains how her first meeting with Harold was not pleasant, as they almost fought, but she always found somthing interesting about him, and when she found out that the romantic and erotic Haikus she was getting was from him, she rushed to be with him, to only break up with him, realizing it was a spur of the moment hookup. She gets offended with him saying that she is afraid of what others think, and she sums up that when they argue, it is really bad. She and Harold are the last to arrive to the house, and she rushes to hug Bridgette . Her and Harold reveal that they like everyone but Duncan and Courtney , and could care less for Mike and Zoey . On Day 2 , she was cooking everyone some good soul food, and made something special for her Harold. When they were in Josh 's boardroom, she was angry by what Zoey said about her relationship with Harold, calling her a chess player, and saying their relationship is abusive. She defends herself by saying that she does not manipulate him, and he does not put up with her crap all the time. When her letter about Zoey and Mike is revealed, she says that they have no substance, reckless, and inexperienced which is why they married young, making Zoey cry and Mike lash out at her. She stood up for Sam and Dakota 's relationship when Duncan criticized them for looking weird and having no chemistry, sending a passive aggressive jab at him, which he gave right back to her. In the evening, Duncan and Courtney rambled on how TDAS was a bad season for them, and how they were glad that Gwen was not there, because she was a pain in the a** in TDAS, causing LeShawna to defend her friend, cathinking they are delusional, and they both let her down. During TDAS, she described that Harodl took her to a final Drama Brothers tour, and how she loved going to Japan and everything about it. Day 3 was a troubling day for her. When Duncan reveals that they were talking about TDAS the previous night, she muttered that they signed the dotted line to compete. She let Harold explain their situation with the media (bolgs speculating whether they were dating or not; because they were sleeping together and went out with dates). I is also revealed that she and Tyler did the PR move of going out to appear on all the reality tv shows betwee TDA and TDWT, with her saying it showed that Harold cared for her, as he was jealous. She and her best friend Bridgette were preparing for the party and trying on dresses, when the surfer complimented that LeShawna lost some weight. The blonde saw a phone ring, and says it is Heather and she is shocked that theya re in contact. LeShawna is mad as she reveals that it is Harold'sphone and gets angrier when she reads the text she sent him about wanting to see him again. This causes her to drag Bridgette with her to talk to some buff tanned guys, and mde some flirtatious jokes towards one of them, and got goosed, which was witnessed in front of Harold. He loses it and starts cursing and yeling as he walked away from the party, and struggles to get his attention, which causes her to aggressively face him to her. She loses it when he calls her classless, as he was the one who was yelling all over the place in ront of everyone at the party, and is not entertaining Heather's flirting. She catches him in a lie when he said it was only 2 years ago, when they were texting one another last night. She yelled about Heather trying to sleep with him to break their relationship, and to not get mad with her talking to guys when he did worse. He accuses her of "playing chess" with people's feelings, and not owning her crap, causing her to yell that he plays chess and not her. He yells that Heather is right about her and how she does not love him, causing her to slap him to the floor and about to cry. Day 4 was the aftermath of her argument with Harold, and she slept in Bridgette and Geoff 's room the previous night. She could not believe that last night happened, and was extremely hurt by Harold's actions, but the blodne did tell her that she had a huge part in the argument, with her knowing Bridgette is right. As she and Harold were forced to talk aboutlast night in front of everyone, she reveals that Heather and Alejandro have tconspired to break them up countless times, and that she even drugged Harold to attempt to rape him. She then says that her and Harold will discuss everythign else in a Couples session. She was shocked with the photos of Bridgette's breasts surfing Twitter. They managed to get their own couples session, and she explaned that Bridgette and her accidentally found out that Heather was texting him, which set her off and then Harold made such a scene at the beach. Her and Harold argued, but then Josh accused her of using violence to solve issues, as she has used violence many times on Total Drama. She explains that she has never hit him before the previous night and she is disappointed in herself for doing that, and was beyond hurt when Harold accused her of not loving him. She does not like being the stereotypical black girl, and they eventually make up. It is dinner time, and it is about to be revealed as to how her and Harold know a lot of bad about Mike and Zoey, with LeShawna confessing in the confesisonal that she and Anne Maria are business partners and she told them a lot about Mike and Zoey. She changes the topic and asks Dakota as to why she has been really guarded. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition